TMNT: Leo and Donnie's Greatest Gift of All
by Leenden
Summary: Leo is making slow progress healing after a thorough beating he suffered. Getting around hasn't been so easy for him. Donnie decides that he wasn't to do something nice for his dear brother. Giving him the gift to move around easier. Which for a rambunctious young man, is the greatest gift of all. At least until Leo show's Donnie his gratitude.


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

The Greatest Gift of All

By Jeremy McLaughlin

Donnie bobbed his head along with the music. The small disc player was bumping so hard the walls of the old barn shook. The Bass was kicking enough to rattle the old window panes. Everything was washed in an amber glow of the lights that dangled from overhead. Periodically the room would light up with a cold blue sparks from the welding torch, then go dim again.

Donnie sat on stool, hunched over. His baggy coveralls bunched around him, shielding him from the rain of sparks coming off the torch. The metal construct he had been working on for the better part of the day, was difficult to hold in the giant welding gloves he wore. Donnie curled his tongue over his upper lip, letting another blast from the torch go. It reflected off of the dark lenses of his goggles.

When the flashing stopped, Donnie set the torch and metal construct down. He arched his back hearing a few soft pops. Then he cracked his neck by rolling it around. Everything in his body hurt. Ten hours had come and gone in a flash, at least he was almost finished with it. That was the important part. Donnie only allows himself a few moments of rest before he went back to it.

Leo stepped out the front door of the old farm house. A cool summer evening breeze blew across him. It was a nice feeling after being cooped up in the house for so long. Normally the night would be quiet and serene, but the music thumping from the barn covered that up. Leo smirked and shook his head, before descending the stairs. With his injured leg, it always took him so long to do anything. Raph had offered to go out to the barn to get Donnie, but Leo refused. Telling him that he needed to move around more. It was true. Leo did need the exercise, if he was hoping to be able to walk without the aid of a crutch.

Leo limped across the yard. His crutch threatening to get stuck in the dew soaked yard. The moon was almost full, casting the world in a pale white light. Hundreds of thousands of stars speckled the sky. Leo couldn't remember ever seeing the stars when they lived in the city. Not that he didn't miss his home, but it sure was beautiful being off the grid and away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

The closer he got to the barn the louder the music got. Leo pulled open one of the larger doors and slipped through the gap he made. There Donnie sat on a stool, hunched over another one of his experiments. This one must have been a doozy though, Leo thought. His brother had been out their all day. Hadn't even stopped long enough to join them for dinner. Leo walked up behind Donnie and touched his shoulder.

Donnie let out a loud yelp. Dropping the metal construct and welding torch on the floor. It didn't stop there either. Donnie was up off the stool, reeling around to glare at whoever touched him. Donnie pushed his goggles up onto of his head. His face softened into a warm smile. The adorable gap in his teeth was unmistakable. Leo's couldn't keep himself from smiling back. They both shared a laugh that was covered up by the loud music. Leo started to say something, but Donnie couldn't hear him. Quickly he turned the cd player off.

"...ing to bed, I..." Leo realized that he was yelling before lowering his tone. "...thought you might want to join us."

"Man you scared the beejeezus out of me." Leo started chuckling again. "Laugh it up, oh fearless leader. Can you repeat that? I didn't get all of it."

"Oh I was saying, that we're getting ready to go to bed. Thought since it was almost midnight, you might want to join us." Leo shifted around the floor slowly, leaning on his crutch more.

"I'd love to, but I still have a little more work to do. Can you give me about fifteen minutes. I'm almost done." Donnie said excitedly, pulling his goggles back in place, before sitting down.

"Alright." Leo ran his fingers along Donnie's shell. "I'll be back to get you in a bit."

"Sounds good." Donnie smiled back at Leo watching him walk away, before going back to work.

Leo stopped at the door, turning around to glance at Donnie again. It made him proud to see how diligent his brother was being. Leo was definitely curious about what Donnie was working on, but knew better than to ask. The walk back to the house had been easier than the walk out. The stairs were still the hardest part. Leo wedged his butt against the banister and slowly moved up the steps one at a time. Sweat prickled on Leo's forehead, as he fought back an wave of embarrassment.

"Baby steps Leo, come on." He murmured under his breath, smiling when he finally made it to the porch.

Small victories, Leo sighed out tiredly. The true intent behind coming back to the house, was to get some ice tea for Donnie. Since he'd been working so hard on something for the team, it was the least he could do. But now he was regretting his choice to come back to the house. Still he knew it was going to be a nice gesture.

Leo opened the door and started back towards the kitchen. The clack of crutch accompanied by the scuffling of his feet filled the quiet house. Leo was surprised to see that everyone had already shuffled off to bed. At least now Leo wouldn't be hounded by the others asking if he needed help.

When he entered the kitchen, there was a warm glow coming from the light above the stove. A pot set on one of the burners on a low heat. Casey Jones had made chili and the smell had filled the entire house. Leo took a glass from the drying rack next to the sink and dropped a few ice cubes into it. The ice cream kitty chimed in with a happy murr. Leo gave it a light scratching under it's chin, before licking the strawberry ice cream off of his finger tip. Leo closed the freezer door and opened up the fridge, filling the glass with sweet tea that April had made earlier. It always made Leo smile, when he thought about his family living in such a domestic setting.

Leo turned around slowly, doing his best to balance the glass of Tea in one hand and maneuvering his crutch in the other. A few days ago it hadn't been that hard to move around, but then he took a tumble down the stairs and twisted his already damaged knee. Leo made his way through the hallway and out the front door again. This time he set the glass down on the edge of the steps, so he could retrieve it, once he was down the stairs.

"Alright, you can did it. It's just another leg of the journey." Leo verbally psyched himself up.

This time Leo sat on the banister and rode down the few steps. It seemed to work fine, until he got to the bottom. Even thought he managed to stay upright when he hit the ground. There was now a pain in his armpit from hitting the crutch too hard. Still it had been a lot faster that way. Leo picked up the glass of tea and was off across the lawn again. A cool breeze pushed through, rustling the leaves of the trees around him. The sound mimicking the ocean waves. Leo made it to the barn, slipping through the gaps in the doorway. Donnie was wiping his forehead off on a dirty rag.

There was a pleased look on his face. He'd finally finished what he'd been working on. A whole days worth of work finally paid off. Donnie turned his head to see Leo pacing up towards him. He reached up with his heavy gloved hands and pulled the goggles down so they rested around his neck.

"Here you go. I thought you might be thirsty." Leo held the glass of ice tea out to him.

"Leo that's sweet of you. You didn't have to go to all the trouble." Donnie took the glass, downing a good amount of it in one drink.

"Oh come on, all I did was walk across the lawn." Leo leaned on the crutch and breathed out slowly.

Donnie knew he shouldn't make a fuss about how much trouble it took. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just flattered that you would do that for me."

"Well I figured since you spent so long working on something for the team, it was least I could do." Leo chuckled limping over to the stool that Donnie had been sitting on.

"Well to tell you the truth, it's not really for the rest of the team. It's just for you." Donnie cleared his throat, pressing his fingers together in a nervous manner.

"What...could have possibly kept you busy all day just for me?" Leo rubbed the back of his neck picking up on Donnie's nervousness.

"This." Donnie knelt down to pick up the metal construct.

It looked liked a wire sculpture, welded together and polished until it shined. The metal rails were thin, and looked like they were incredibly frail. Leo watched as Donnie wrapped the metal brace around his leg. The metal was warm against his skin. Donnie tightened it with the two leather straps that hung from it. Leo winced at how tight he was making them. When he was done putting it on, he sat back on his heels and looked up at his older brother.

"Alright, when I activate this, it's going to feel a little funny. Just be calm and relax." Donnie explained as he patted Leo's knee.

"This isn't going to tear my leg off, warp it into another plane, or explode it, is it?" Leo asked cautiously.

"No...no. I don't think so anyway. If it does I'll just build you a new one." Donnie giggled nervously, rubbed his chin with a dirty finger.

"Take it off, take it off right now. I don't mind the limp." Leo started panicking as he reached down and pulled at the straps around his legs.

Donnie grabbed his hands in his large gloves, holding them. "Come on Leo, I was only playing. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"If you're sure." Leo had reservations about this experiment.

Donnie reached up along the inside of Leo's leg where there was a tiny console, no bigger than a matchstick box. He pushed one of the two buttons. The leg brace started vibrating, a soft purple glow started running along the metal. Leo winced and gritted his teeth hard. It hurt, but the pain wasn't unbearable. Leo clench his hand around Donnie's shoulder to give him something to focus on. Donnie reached up and rested his hand on Leo's giving it a firm squeeze. After a long moment, the pain started to subside. The purple glow had gone away. Leo slumped back against wooden beam behind him. He was panting and sweating, like he'd gone through a rigorous training session.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Donnie asked, his tone was in a jesting manner, but the concern in his eyes was genuine.

"Hurt like hell, actually, but nothing I haven't endured before." Leo took a deep breath and held it in, trying to even his panting.

"When you're ready, try to get up and walk." Donnie backed away giving Leo room to move.

"If you say so." Leo used his crutch to get up and stand.

"Okay, now lose the crutch." Donnie was already smiling.

"I need it to stand, Donnie!" Leo looked down at the ground and then back at Donnie, his legs starting to tremble.

"Not according to my calculations you don't. Trust me, Leo, I've been over these plans hundreds of times. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Donnie held his hand out to take the crutch.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Leo put a hand on the stool next to him, and gave his crutch to Donnie.

"Now walk." Donnie tossed the crutch aside and held his arm out to Leo.

Leo stood up and took a step, then another. This one was a little clumsier since it was on his bad leg, but the brace held his weight fairly well. Donnie watched as a smile moved to Leo's lips. With each step he took, the more confidence he got. Leo started moving towards the door, slipping out into the cool night air. Donnie stayed close, so that if anything happened to Leo, he would be right there to help. Although he was certain that as soon as Leo got out of the barn, he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Donnie had been right in his assumption. Leo was off and running by the time he got out into the yard. The steps were still weak, but at least he didn't need help from the crutch anymore. The only time the Leo lost control was when he jumped the fence and even then he only went down on one knee. He was up again just as quick. Donnie had been smiling so hard, he thought for an instant that he was going to get a cramp in his jaw.

Leo rounded the yard, running as fast as he could. His steps were almost back to the way they use to be. He ended his run, by jumping into Donnie's arms. They both fumbled back into the cool grass. Donnie let out an umph, but didn't move to push Leo off of him. Instead he shifted so that Leo could sink into him more.

Leo looked down at Donnie, his mouth hanging slacked. "I...don't know what to say. This is such a thoughtful gift. I..."

Donnie didn't wait for him to finish. He pushed his lips tightly to his older brother's. Leo's eyes opening wide when he felt Donnie's tongue caressing his. Donnie cradled his brother's face in his oversized gloved hands, cocking his head to the side to deepen the kiss. The kiss was ill aimed and clumsy, but the intent was clear. Donnie's passion drove the kiss, Leo could feel it as he submitted to it. Donnie had never been so sure of much in his life, but he must be sure of this to go after it so aggressively. Leo caught a moan as it tried to escape his throat. If it would have gotten away from him, then he would seem too desperate.

Donnie lay back in the grass again, pulling away from the kiss. His whole body was shaking so hard, that he knew Leo could feel it. His heart was pounding in his chest, it matched the pace of Leo's. Soft pants slipped between his wet lips. Leo looked as though he were in the same condition. Donnie's heavy lidded eyes shifted up to look at Leo with a hunger in them.

"We should go back in the barn." Leo said, climbing off of Donnie, helping him to his feet as he stood.

Leo didn't let go of Donnie's hand as the retreated to the barn, pushing the door closed so they could have more privacy. Once inside Donnie moved to kiss Leo again, but was stopped short of there lips touching. Donnie looked at his brother, his lips desperate to touch his again.

"Donnie, we...can't do this," Leo whispered, his voice was trembling.

Donnie closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I...I know Senpai. I just wish you could understand how badly I need this. How badly I need you. With everything that happened between April and I, you were the only thing that I could depend on to get me through it."

"Donnie..." Leo closed his eyes and kissed Donnie's lips again, this time the kiss was more precise, more tender.

Leo pulled from the kiss, they were so close to one another that when he spoke, their trembling lips caressed together."I need you too Donnie. Every time we get close like this, I get a little more weak."

Donnie opened his mouth to speak, but Leo touched his lips with another tender peck. A red hot streak traced across Leo's cheeks. Without thinking he ran his fingers slowly down Donnie's left arm to his hand. Leo took a slow breath as he worked the glove off, dropping it on the floor at their feet. Donnie reached up and bit down on the finger of his other glove pulling it off. Leo was already working to undo the coverall straps. His fingers excitedly fumbling the brass clasps that held the straps together. Donnie couldn't wait any longer, he reached up pushing the straps down off of his shoulders. Letting the whole mass of heavy denim fall in a pile around his ankles.

There was an intent in Donnie's brown eyes, one that showed he wasn't going to be patient about getting what he wanted. That look alone was enough to make Leo tremble more. Their lips touched again, this time more calculated. Leo traced his tongue along Donnie's teeth, feeling the gap that was there, the way he always wanted to feel it. Donnie's mouth sweet from the ice tea he'd drank earlier. Donnie breathed in deeply, tasting his brother's breath. His breathing was shallow, getting caught in his throat from the building excitement. When Donnie couldn't take it anymore, he pulled away from the kiss, taking Leo's hand and leading him over to the couch. Leo looked at Donnie from the corner of his eyes and bend over. Resting his forearms on the arm of the couch. He glanced back over his shoulder at his brother.

"Be gentle." Leo whispered, nervous about his first time.

Donnie gripped Leo's back and rolled him around to sit on the couch. "No. I...want you inside of me Senpai."

Leo's face was boiling hot now. Again he was left with nothing to say. Donnie knew that he had piqued his brother's interest. He leaned close taking Leo's mask between his teeth and pulling it down over his face to rest around his neck.

"I want to see you're beautiful face Senpai." Donnie whispered, his breath was warm against Leo's face.

Donnie slipped to his knees on the floor, ignoring the aches in his back. He traced kisses along Leo's chest and stomach. Being gentle with every small peck he laid. Leo reached up pulling Donnie's mask off, before pulling it over his head to rest around his neck with his.

Donnie smiled coyly up at his brother. "The look good together, don't they Senpai?" His voice was playful.

Leo flexed his body against the tingle that Donnie's words had pushed though him. "They do look good together Kohai, just like us." Leo's voice was breathy and lustful.

Donnie traced his fingers up Leo's thighs, working to free his cock from his shell. A tremble ran through him when he felt the weight Leo's cock in his fingers. A modest six and a half inches. The dark green skin was smooth against his palm. It was already half hard from their kissing.

Donnie ran his tongue slowly around the inside of Leo's dark green foreskin. His mouth was already hot and wet from his eagerness. Donnie pushed back the foreskin revealing Leo's pink tip, slick from his saliva. Leo watched as Donnie pulled his cock tip into his mouth with a slow suckle. The feeling sent little tingles throughout his body, pushing him to inhale sharply. His fingers petting the back of Donnie's head and neck. Donnie moaned a warm breath of air around Leo's length, feeling the skin tighten against his tongue. Quickly he bobbed along the length making sure to get it nice and wet, before pulling off with a satisfying slurp sound, as the tip left his lips. Donnie swallowed the excess saliva, flavored by Leo's meat. Another coy smile moved to his young face, forcing Leo to make the same face back.

"Aw, you stopped." Leo teased playfully, his eyes heavily lidded.

"Trust me, if you liked that, you're going to love what comes next." Donnie whispered getting up from the floor.

Donnie moved up on the couch straddling Leo stomach. Thanks to his long legs, it was easy to avoid putting weight on his brother. Leo smiled up at him letting his fingers caress along Donnie's muscular legs. Petting them slowly upwards, along his brother's backside that disappeared under his shell. Donnie kisses Leo's lips warmly, balancing himself so he could reach back between his legs and caress Leo's saliva slick cock. Donnie angled it between his butt cheeks, to press firmly against it's target.

Leo pulled from the kiss, whispering hot breath against his brother's lips and chin. "Are you sure, you want this?"

Donnie didn't say anything, he just inhaled deeply and pushed back, feeling the tip spread him. There was a sharp pain at first, but Donnie wasn't going to let that stop him. Instead he just held his position waiting until he got adjusted to the size. Then he gritted his teeth, slipping down along Leo's cock. A whimper left his lip as he felt the pressure of Leo's cock pushing further inside of him. Leo felt impossibly big, Donnie was starting to tremble harder. His legs threatening to give out. Then there was a playful tickle underneath the pain. It urged him to keep sliding down. Leo wasn't as large as Donnie had thought. It was just a new sensation to him.

When Donnie was finally sitting in his brother's lap, he exhaled. His fingers tracing down the front of his thinner body. He pulled his hardened length out and rested it on Leo's stomach, with a playful ta da look on his face. Leo giggled and looked down at it, then back up to his brother's eyes. He could feel Donnie shaking. Leo lightly pet his brother's legs, giving tender pecks to Donnie's hot cheeks, and face. It all added to the calming ritual. Donnie rose up the entire length slowly, enjoying the tingling that it caused inside of him. Then Leo slipped out on accident.

"Whoops." Donnie chuckled, working to angle his back in.

This time when he slid down the length, he was faster about it. Pushing a moan out of Leo. Feeling him clench his fingers hard on his narrow hips. Donnie rose up again, before sliding back down. The first few times were slow and timed. But as the pain subsided fully, the rhythm got faster. Donnie panted, pushing his face against his brother's, turning Leo's face to kiss him. Tongues waggled together, wrestling one another in a flood of heated saliva.

The kiss drove Donnie onward. Pushing him to the peak of a playful need that coursed throughout his body. Now with the pain gone, fully replaced by the tickle he felt deep inside. He let go of his caution, raising up and down in a clumsy riding fashion. The couch whined and groaned against the bouncing. Leo fingers grew tighter around Donnie's waist. Leo slowed his breathing, clenching his eyes tightly shut. Trying to control the building tsunami inside of him.

Joining the heavy breathing and the whining of the furniture was a low toned whimpering from Donnie's lips. His eyes were clenched as tightly as his lips were pressed to Leo's. The whimper escaped into his brother's mouth.

Leo pulled away, a desperate sound in his voice. "Donnie...you have to slow down...it's too much."

"I can't...I can't." Donnie whimpered, his voice as desperate as Leo's.

Donnie grabbed the back of Leo's head pulling him back into a deep kiss. This one was as clumsy as the first, but as messy as the second. It was animalistic in want and desire. Frantic with uncontrollable thrusts of Donnie's hips. Donnie's whimpering got louder, as it turned into a high moan. Jets of his seed sprayed out onto Leo's belly and chest in pearly stream. The climax had been better than anything he'd ever experienced on his own. Painful, quick and pleasurable all at the same time. Leaving Donnie's body trembling with confusion. Leo was still thrusting in a controlled pattern. Each time he drove in deeper, Donnie moaned again. Flexing another drop of cum from his cock

When Donnie pulled away from the kiss, a long string of Saliva still connected their tongues. "You're right...I should have slowed down." Donnie let go of a breathy chuckle free.

"Told you." Leo laughed, his laugh was a concentrated one.

Donnie sat up, moving his hips in time with Leo's. "Now it's your turn fearless leader."

Leo didn't say anything, he just ran his fingers along Donnie's stomach. Donnie quickened his pace pace again, rolling his hips in time against Leo's thrust. Leo would go in deep, Donnie would push down harder. Then when he rose up he's almost let Leo slip out again, before pulling him back in.

Each time he sat down, Leo would let out a soft compose grunt. His breathing was slow an rhythmic with each pump. Rise then fall. It took a long moment for Donnie to hear Leo's breath amidst his own labored panting. Leo's face stoic, his eyes closed, his lips pulled tight. A smile moved across Donnie's lips. Leo was pacing himself, wanting to enjoy this for as long as he could. It was a sweet sentiment, but Donnie knew what he wanted. He wanted to feel Leo cum inside him. He wanted to see his statuesque face wracked with an uncontrollable orgasm. Leo liked to be in control, but Donnie wanted to see him in chaos. Donnie curled his tongue along his upper lip and leaned close.

Donnie knew just how to throw his brother off his game, Donnie panted hotly against Leo's face. "I love you, Leo." The he gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Leo whimpered and flexed hard against Donnie. The words pulling him away from his concentration. He humped frantically into his brother spilling his seed clumsily. The rush had been so hard, that Donnie could feel it. Pushing a small gasp from his lips. The orgasm was hard, and even harder to control. Instead Leo was lost in a desperate thrusting motion as Donnie rode against in. When Leo finally settled back onto the couch a moan finally left his lip. Donnie panted softly as he squirmed against the dripping cock. Feeling it slip and slide around easily inside of him. Cum pooling on the couch between Leo's legs.

Donnie took a deep breath and pushed his forehead to Leo's. It was cool and clammy from sweat. Leo reached up and touched Donnie's chin, leading him into another soft kiss. This time it was tender and loving. Every time Leo flexed, a soft moan slipped from Donnie's mouth in to his brother's. Even with Leo's cock growing soft, Donnie could feel his heart beating through the tender flesh inside of him.

Leo just held his brother, giving him a tender kiss on the eyelids. "I love you too, Donnie."

The words cause a lurch in Donnie's stomach; a desperate feeling of belonging that he'd never felt before. Donnie rubbed his face softly against Leo's, before wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. It was a wonderful gift that Donnie had made for his older brother. Something that gave him a great deal of mobility and freedom back. But looking back on it, the best gift was the one that Leo had given Donnie. Something he could truly treasure for a long time.


End file.
